Hot Spring Threeway
by shinofangirl
Summary: Based on the chapter 'Scars' in volume 3. Senri has a fun little quirk about the claw marks on his side and Husky has the pleasure of discovering it firsthand. With Cooro's help, of course. Yaoi. Shota. Threeway.


_**Another yaoi story but this one is a threeway and a shota.**_

_**I know, you all love me.**_

_**The beginning of this one is paraphrased from the chapter 'Scars'.**_

_**It's not plagiarized but it's not my original stuff either. **_

_**For the rest of it; Enjoy. **_

Husky stepped into the changing room of the hot spring and truly saw how run down this place was. The baskets which were to hold the guests' clothes were little more than shaped heaps of straw, not even proper wicker. Some of the beams in the ceiling were sagging or warped. The floorboards were splintered and slightly discolored. All in all, Husky was not impressed, bordering on feeling unsafe. Cooro on the other hand, had a look of wonder in his big brown eyes like every inch of this dilapidated place was bursting with magic. Senri stood quietly behind them, seemingly indifferent. The silver haired boy sighed in annoyance as Cooro leaped onto the splintered floor and began to undress, shoving his clothes into a random basket. Husky stepped slowly and carefully onto the floor, worrying that a cockroach was going to scurry up his leg at any moment. He also started to disrobe but remembered to fold his clothes before placing them in his own basket. He quickly tied a towel around his waist and followed a bouncing crow boy out into the actual spring, not sparing their older friend a second thought as he could obviously take care of himself and did not need a nanny.

The spring itself wasn't as bad. The water was clean and the surrounding stones looked firmly in place. The wall between the male and female sections also seemed sturdy and of an appropriate height. This was clearly where most of the up-keep was centered. Husky watched a towel clad Cooro jump into the steaming water then immediately resurface, screaming about how hot it was.

"You have to be careful of hot spots." The pale boy berated his friend.

He gracefully dipped one foot into the water and, finding the temperature manageable, let the rest of his body follow. He leaned against the edge and felt his muscles relax while watching Cooro swim around to find the spots that he should avoid. Husky looked up when he heard the splish of Senri lowering himself into the water. That's when he saw the terrible scar on the teen's left side. Three jagged lines that looked like claw marks. Whatever could have left a scar like that on Senri must have been bad.

"You've never seen them before because you never bathe with us, Husky." Cooro said and Husky noticed that he had been staring.

But the way he had pointed it out. He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to have a scar like that. Like it was a scratch. Senri started moving through the water, looking for a more comfortable temperature, and was getting dangerously close to a hot spot.

"Senri, it's hot over there."

Husky's worries proved meaningless as the older male sank deeper into the water and his uncovered eye closed happily. The silverette blinked confusedly then looked over to Cooro who was giggling to the side. The crow boy pointed to the water and Husky glanced down to be met with his own tail. He hadn't even felt himself change. An embarrassed blush colored his white cheeks as he flipped the scaled appendage to splash his friend, causing him to screech in both surprise and laughter. Husky concentrated and his scales and fins disappeared so that his legs could reform. Once he was human again he looked back to Senri, who seemed not to have moved a muscle. He stood and began walking toward the bear teen.

"Senri, even if you don't feel it, your body is still taking damage from the heat of that water."

No sooner than the words left his lips than did his foot come down on an overly heated stone on the edge of the hot spot. He yelped as the pain shot up his leg and leaped away, quickly hoisting himself up on the edge if the spring so he could inspect the damage. The delicate skin on the bottom of his right foot was an angry red and it hurt to move. If only he had some ice to numb the pain. He tried to touch the red flesh as gently as he could but instantly flinched away.

"Ow." He hissed.

It took only a second for Senri to be in front of him, Cooro not far behind, with a worried and apologetic look on his face. He felt compelled to comfort the strong, rugged male before him.

"It's okay, Senri, it wasn't your fault. It hurts right now but I should be able to get back in the water in a minute."

Husky put on a bright smile and reached out to pat his friend on the side reassuringly. His hand brushed the scar. The texture was strange and rough against the smooth muscle packed skin surrounding it and the fish boy couldn't stop his hand from running over it again. Senri's one good eye widened slightly but it went unnoticed by Husky. Cooro, however, smirked to himself and stood back a little to watch.

Husky continued to stroke over the terrifying scar and wondered to himself if this had something to do with how Senri had become a +anima. Or why he never talked. Or how he lost his eye. He'd never thought about how physically or psychologically wrecked the teen was. He always seemed so strong, almost indestructible. They all had their tragic back-stories, sure, but Senri was the only one to have something to prove his pain. He felt Senri lean forward and wrap those long, muscled arms around his slender body. He heard the teen take in a deep inhale and let out a low and almost appreciative growl. Something seemed off with the older male. Thinking that this may still be some form of apology, the silverette let his arms circle around his larger friend in return.

"Uh oh, you've done it now, Husky." The aforementioned fish boy looked over Senri's shoulder at their other friend who was smiling mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

"You just gave your consent. Don't worry, Senri will be good to you."

Before Husky could ask what he was talking about, he felt a warm, wet tongue slide up the side of his neck until it started playing with one of his earrings. He tried to push away but Senri held him firmly as he continued to lick and suck his ear and neck, leaving a few lovely marks along the pale column.

"Cooro, what did I consent to?"

"Sex. What else?"

"What?!" He tried harder to get the large male away from him but to no avail.

"When someone touches Senri's scar it make him really horny for some reason. You don't have to fight though, it feels reeeeally good."

Husky's blueish purple eyes widened at the seemingly innocent boy. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. In his moment of shock, Senri took advantage and snatched away both of their towels, exposing his huge, dripping erection as well as Husky's soft cock. The gray haired teen took the small organ in his hand and pumped gently. In the face of this pleasure, Husky's efforts to get away severely weakened but did not stop completely. Seeing this, Cooro strode over and watched Senri busy himself with marking the other side of the silverette's neck, stroking the newly aroused cock all the while.

"Why are you still fighting? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Not...ready. Make him...stop." he panted out.

"I can but then you'll only be able to watch us have sex and that's no fun. I want you to have fun too."

"C-Cooro, please."

The crow boy pouted before his face brightened with a great idea.

"Senri." The bear boy looked up from a pale shoulder, "Try giving him a kiss and I'll take over his dick."

Husky opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Senri's lips on his and a hot tongue thrusting into his mouth. The kiss was intoxicating. The teen's thick, pink organ swirled and lapped around his entire orifice before plunging in as deep as it would go then repeated the process. Husky's mind went blank and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back with all the vigor he could muster. Then his cock was being fondled again but this time by a much smaller hand and a mouth. His purple-blue eyes snapped wide and he looked around the male on top of him to watch the crow boy lick his member like a popsicle. It was incredible. He released a groan into Senri's mouth when Cooro wrapped his soft lips around his tip. An even louder and almost desperate moan escaped when he started using his teeth to pull back the foreskin so he could suck the sensitive flesh beneath. Husky broke the kiss to gasp for air, whimpers of pleasure sounding between his breaths. The crow boy pulled away from his task.

"Shh, Rose and Nana might still be next door. You don't want them to hear you do you?"

Husky blushed and lowered his voice as much as he could.

"I won't fight anymore so, please, touch me and kiss me again, it felt so good." Cooro smirked and finally untied his towel, letting the wet cloth sink to the bottom of the spring.

"Do you want to do something that feels even better?"

"Yes."

"Is that proper consent? You know that Senri is going to stick his cock up your butt, right?"

Husky looked down and saw how big the teen was properly for the first time and swallowed thickly. He still wasn't 100% sure but he trusted his friends.

"Will it hurt?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll take good care of you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Cooro nodded to Senri who lifted the small fish boy and turned around to lean against the edge of the spring with Husky on his lap. Cooro pushed on his back gently so that he was leaning forward and the bear teen brought him into another mind blowing kiss. His body was relaxing into the water again but, with his legs on either side of his older friend, he was unable to transform. With the silver haired boy thoroughly distracted, Senri reached behind him to grip and spread his soft, white cheeks. The crow boy took the initiative and inserted one finger into his tight entrance. Having that finger wiggle around inside of him was strange to Husky but not all together bad. He only had to focus on Senri's miraculous tongue and what little discomfort he had faded away. Even once the second digit was added, it didn't hurt. It was, however, a little harder to ignore the hot water pouring into his opening. He shuddered at the feeling of the water filling him and Cooro added a third finger. It was at this point that the stretching became uncomfortable. He pulled away from the kiss and squirmed against the intrusions, causing them to push into his prostate and he simply couldn't contain the cry of pure pleasure.

"Again. Touch that spot again. Please, Cooro."

"I told you it felt better."

To keep himself from crying out again, Husky smashed his lips back onto the gray haired teen's. Even going so far as to fling his arms around Senri's neck to keep himself there. He didn't want to fight anymore, only to give himself over to this wonderful intensity. Every new touch to his virgin body was almost too incredible for his mind to process. Cooro did continue to press his sweet spot again and again until he was bucking back to get more of that electric sensation. Cooro slowly pulled his fingers out and Husky groaned in response.

"Are you ready for the real thing, Husky?" The youngest asked as he teased the fish boy's hole with Senri's weeping cock.

"I think so."

"Do you want some more prep?" Senri growled lowly at Cooro, clearly not liking the idea of waiting anymore.

"I'm alright. Put it in me."

Senri kept the pale boy's globes apart so that their crow friend could guide him down onto his cock. The bear teen's member was a lot bigger than Cooro's fingers and it stung a bit to be stretched so much but all that fled from his mind as that wondrous spot inside him was brushed again. He gritted his teeth against a moan, still thinking that the girls might hear him, and slid the rest of the way down. The unbelievable fullness he felt as he stilled on top of his teen friend almost distracted him from Senri's single muttered word of praise.

"Tight."

There was pain, of course, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The hot water had made him soft and relaxed and Cooro had stretched him well. It was a little rough but, in a way, that made it better. Husky was still a little out of it when Cooro came over, slipped under his arms, and straddled his hips. The tan skinned crow boy stared into those large indigo pools set into that soft, flushed face and, of course, that pair of glistening, parted lips and felt his small dick twitch in desire.

"You're so pretty when you blush, Husky." The sound of his name brought the silverette back to reality. "Not that you're not always pretty anyway. I can't wait to have you inside me, Husky, I really want to know what you feel like."

Husky shivered at the hot words his friend was whispering against his ear. Cooro positioned himself over Husky's erection and pushed himself onto it. This time the fish boy could not stop the scream as he felt hot slick walls constrict around him. Cooro had apparently been planning for just this moment as he had been working on Husky because he slid down strangely easily and he did not seem to be at all uncomfortable.

Husky couldn't believe that he had put this off as long as he had. Couldn't believe he had fought. Being filled with Senri's massive meat and surrounded by Cooro's pulsing passage was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, that is, until Senri started moving.

It was that first powerful thrust that smashed all three of their hips together that set the pace. Hard and fast and intense. Cooro and Husky both clung to each other and moaned like wanton sluts, neither of them caring about if anyone heard anymore, as their pleasure buttons were struck again and again and again and again. The normally silent bear teen was also letting loose a string of grunts and groans as he pistoned his hips back and forth to fill the fish boy's waiting hole and slam said blue eyed boy into Cooro's body in turn. Suddenly, Cooro let out a yelp as Senri licked a patch of skin directly between his shoulder blades. He arched into the contact which caused him to push harder onto Husky's member. The combination of sweet and harsh actions to his body was almost too much for him to handle and Cooro could feel himself getting close to his end. Not wanting to be selfish, he moved his hands from Husky's shoulders to his chest and tweaked the light pink nipples he found there. The silverette moaned and tried to push himself harder into those warm hands.

"Do you like having your nipples played with?"

"Yes! Cooro, Senri, it feels so good! I'm about to cum!"

"Do it. Cum inside me."

Cooro gasped when Husky pulled him tightly to him, trapping and rubbing his cock between their stomachs. The fish boy crashed his lips into his crow counterpart's and quickly enticed his tongue into a dance. The kiss did not last long however as with one last sharp blow to his prostate, Husky went ramrod straight and spilled his warm essence inside his friend. Feeling so much thick fluid filling and heating his intestines, Cooro couldn't help throwing back his head and cumming as well, painting both of their stomachs and chests with milky white. Senri could only thrust two more times before he too was brought over the edge by the image of his two mates' passion and Husky's insane tightness. Said silverette moaned loudly as he felt spurt after spurt of steamy juice pump into his over sensitive hole.

All three of them deflated against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. In their moment of relaxation, both of the younger boys felt the cocks that had plugged them slip out and warm cream spill into the hot spring. They both shivered at the strange sensation before collapsing fully onto either side of Senri's broad chest, giving the bear teen the opportunity to wrap his precious friends turned lovers into his arms and hold them close.

"That was amazing, Husky. Will you be bathing with us more often now?"

Husky looked into the crow boy's beautiful and, for once, sedated eyes and knew that there was no other answer than,

"How do you two ever get clean?"

Cooro giggled, knowing that this meant 'yes' and leaned in to kiss his silverette lover one more time and have it be returned as gently as it was given. Similar sweet gestures were also given to Senri, who seemed on the verge of falling asleep. Finally realizing the time, the three of them quickly washed off any evidence on their bodies and got out of the spring to dry and redress. It did not need to be said that Nana and Rose decided the first move. If the girls knew and wanted to bring it up, then they would talk about it but if they didn't know or wanted to act like it never happened, then they would say nothing. In the end, it made no difference that they were lovers now, they were still friends.

_**I know this is a little more on the "fuck buddies" side than I normally do**_

_**but I think it works for their real relationship.**_

_**Sorry for any errors.**_

_**Please send me a review.**_

_**Read my other works.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_


End file.
